Psylocke Bursting at the Seams
by Tazirai
Summary: Psylocke takes on a young charge in order to show her the ropes in London. But as we know things never quite go as planned for Elizabeth Braddock.


Indy Reed stood in front of the costume cases. She looked at the super feminine costumes that her current mentor Psylocke had worn in previous years. There was a Pink Frilly one which looked like something a ballerina would wear. A pink domino mask, Pink hat with flowers on top, and white lace gloves and high heels. Lady London was the name below it. The next outfit was another pink number similar to the first, but with poofy sleeves, and more of a catsuit. The next was a full suit of skin hugging armour with a hood and cape. She smiled at this one, very warrior-esque. The fourth and last suit, her current costume a modified version of the armour.

"Do you like them, child?" Elizabeth asked standing behind the younger woman. "I do, not my style for the frilly ones, but you're like a lady and all. So I can see why you would wear it. I do have one question though?"

"Ask away then," Elizabeth said smiling, already knowing the question.

"Where are the boob socks? I mean your boobs are huge!" Indy said playfully puffing up her own. "How do they look separate in the suit when you wear it, but not on the mannequin?"

"Much like your mystical traits, my suits have them also, they are meant to fit like second skin and hug every single curve of my body. With that out of the way. While you were here I received a call from the Constabulary. She wants us to look into some local riff raff making trouble down in the warehouse district." Elizabeth stated looking at her costumes.

"AWESOME! I like playing with riff-raff!" Indy said transforming into Burst lion. Her goldish yellow and red skin coming to the fore. A tail, and ears sticking out from the top of her head. Her light coloured hair turning a bright light blue. Then her costume, a Blue halter with gold trim, a necklace with purple stone, blue long gloves, boy shorts, and knee high open toed boots filled out the ensemble, and her weapons, two golden katars.

"Remember Indy, Burst Lion, we are to bring them in unharmed! That's part of your training while in England." Elizabeth said choosing the first costume in the case.

"Can I stab them just a little?" She purred playfully.

"A little..." Elizabeth said stripping out of her clothes and putting on the pink frilly suit. "oof... I feel like a stuffed sausage in this. Haven't worn it in years."

"Very silky." Burst Lion said rubbing the material on Psylocke's hips.

"You're going to wear that instead of the armour?

"Hopefully, this mission will go well and fast, turn the blokes in, and be back in time for my brother to show you Excalibur lighthouse."

"OHH! Can't wait. I've been wanting to meet Nightcrawler for awhile, that guy's hot!" She cooed.

"AND more than twice your age young lady." Psylocke tisked. "Kurt is quite sexy though."

The Harringay Warehouse District, home to the artsy fartsy types. Also, a place for the not so savoury types to stash their goodies, and in plain sight, if they are artsy enough. However, Elizabeth and Indy fit right in with their costumes. They came across as just actresses. Most people knew who Psylocke was, and even though Elizabeth was her, her Lady London outfit was less well known.

Burst Lion ran across the roofs to try and get a look about. Indy was quick, agile, and strong. Leaping about like a cat in a gym, she LOVED this type of adventure. The chase, the confrontation, the fight, the ass kicking.

Psylocke maintained a mental connection with her young charge. Psylocke's role in training Burst Lion was to temper her youthful exuberance with her training as a lady. To her surprise, Indy didn't mind it at all. But it was useful to gain information if you weren't threatening to stab everything.

"Psylocke I think I see them. Two 'blokes', one is wearing brown, the other green. They're meeting up with two other 'chaps', Indy said borrowing stereotypical Londonese.

"Be careful Indy, let me get in place before we confront them. Remember I've been doing this for a long time, but even still I am no fighter and lack your strength and toughness, I'll need to stay at range. I'll support you." Psylocke said mentally.

"You don't want to be the hero?" Indy asked. "No punching in the face and stuff?"

"At one time I wanted to, but that's not my role. My role is to help YOU be the hero, and to get you home safe." Psylocke said getting in place.

"Hmmm. I think I get it. I'll ask you more about it later, but first, let's get em." she said.

Psylocke began first using her Psychic illusions to confound one of the four men. Burst Lion leapt off the roof landing in front of his mate. Too shocked to move, he could only watch as two gleaming katars stabbed towards him. Burst Lion quickly inverted the blades, and hit him in the stomach with the handles, knocking the wind from his lungs. Next, she sprang backwards then charged forward at the other guy. he scrambled for a weapon seeing a thick piece of wood.

Psylocke began to use her calming powers on the man she had played mind tricks with. She walked slowly from her hiding place. So focused on him she didn't notice a green costumed man flying in behind her.

As Burst Lions foe grabbed his wood stick, his other friend began tossing random things at her. She avoided the majority of it, but as she engaged the one thug, pieces hit her and the suit.

"Ouch! Watch it you moron!" she growled, quickly sensing another presence. They were quickly becoming even more outnumbered as another man in brown waved is hands at her and gusts of wind knocked her backwards. But as it did so, she connected her foot to the jaw of the man with the stick quickly taking him down.

She used her weapons to catch herself.

Psylocke looked over and attempted to stop the man throwing stuff by calming him, but before she could the man in green flew in, landed and planted an elbow to her temple. "owHWw!" She screamed as she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"PSYLOCKE!" Burst Lion yelled steeling herself. She looked about, quickly assessing her situation. They hadn't counted on Super powered types, or Psylocke getting taken down so quickly. Two were down, another dazed by Psylocke's calming influence, and her against two Supers...

"Great!" She sighed and charged at them.

The fight went well for the first few moments with her taking down the other non-powered thug. But even her agility and skills had trouble coping with being tossed around by a guy who could control the very wind. These last two were vets and they fought as a team. Her costume shredded, it was up to her to save them, she charged one last time...


End file.
